1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for wireless networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna for WWAN or an integrated antenna for WWAN and WLAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of wireless communication technology, various multi-frequency communication products appear constantly. Therefore, wireless communication products have gradually become a part of daily life. Almost all the new products have been provided with the wireless transmission function to satisfy people's requirements. Notebook computers often perform data transmission. Since wireless transmission has the advantage of simplifying troubles in wiring and setting, the arrangement of antennas is required to achieve wireless transmission. However, the wide acceptance of notebook computers with the function of wireless transmission relies much on the appearance, size, and performance of the products, which are all very important points. Thus, the favorable design of antennas and suitable positions for their placement are especially important.
A conventional antenna arrangement for notebook computers, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,400B1, in which one or more antennas 11, 12 are disposed around a screen 10 of a notebook computer 1, as shown in FIG. 1. However, since the ground ends of the antennas 11, 12 must be connected to the ground of the screen or the frame of the screen, the conventional design of antenna arrangement has a limitation in the installation site, i.e. the installation site cannot be flexibly adjusted. Moreover, the antennas 11, 12 can only be applicable to WLAN.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an antenna suitable for WWAN or suitable for both WWAN and WLAN in order to solve the above problem.